1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an airless pumping type cosmetic container having an applicator and, more particularly, to an airless pumping type cosmetic container in which an applicator is provided on the upper portion of a container body consisting of a dual structure, thereby applying the content of the container to be discharged by an airless pump to the user's skin in a convenient, sanitary manner without using the user's hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetics made of, for example, gel or cream, are typically used by being contained in dedicated cream cosmetic containers that have relatively wide openings, which are opened/closed by caps, or in tubular cosmetic containers.
Cosmetic cream containers are made of glass or synthetic resin, and are configured such that a user may use cosmetic cream by scooping it out with a finger. Consequently, most such containers have openings that are relatively wide and short.
Accordingly, the user removes a suitable amount of cosmetic cream from inside a container by opening the cap and scooping the cosmetic cream with a finger, and stores the cosmetic cream by closing the container with the cap after having used the cosmetic cream.
However, such a traditional cosmetic cream container does not provide more than the function of simply containing and keeping cosmetic cream therein, and has a structural problem in that it is difficult to create a hermetic seal for the opening when storing the cosmetic cream, since the container is configured such that it is opened/closed using the cap.
There is another problem in that air, impurities, or the like may easily enter the container whenever the content is used, since the container is opened using the cap, thereby polluting or deteriorating the cosmetic cream.
In particular, even if the cosmetic cream is not rapidly polluted or deteriorated, the cosmetic cream easily loses its characteristic perfume or moisture whenever the cap is opened, thereby losing its essential components.
In addition, there are problems in that the cosmetic is wasted, since it is difficult to use the cosmetic cream by removing the required amount with the finger as desired by the user, and that the finger increases the pollution and deterioration of the cosmetic cream through this process.
Another type of cosmetic cream containers in the related art is tubular cosmetic containers.
Tubular containers are made of one selected from among a variety of soft materials, such as aluminum, laminate, and synthetic resin, and are configured such that the content is dispensed out through a relatively narrow orifice when pressure is applied against the surface thereof. Tubular containers are widely used in order to contain not only cosmetics but also a variety of medical supplies having the form of cream, toothpaste, and detergents such as shampoo.
Although such tubular cosmetic containers have advantages in that they can efficiently keep the content and are convenient to use, their external shape must be disadvantageously deformed since the entire volume is reduced in proportion to the amount of content that has been dispensed, attributable to the intrinsic characteristics of the tube.
Specifically, there is a structural problem in that, as the external shape of the tube is gradually crushed in response to the amount of the content that has been used, it becomes impossible for the tube to keep the original external shape, and thus its appearance worsens. Furthermore, due to the deformed external shape, the preservation ability is lowered and it is not easy to handle the tube when using the tube.
In addition to the foregoing problems, the structure in which the opening is opened and closed causes a structural problem in that external air inevitably enters when the tube is being used. Furthermore, due to the structure in which the content is dispensed by compressing the tube, it is difficult to dispense a suitable amount of the content when using the content.
In the meantime, unlike the above-mentioned type cosmetics, cosmetics made of liquid are typically used by being contained in cosmetic containers that have relatively narrow openings, which are opened/closed by caps.
Cosmetic containers are configured such that a user may use the content by dispensing it through the openings after disconnecting the caps from the openings.
However, such cosmetic containers have problems in that the cosmetic is wasted, since it is difficult to precisely dispense a suitable amount of the liquid content, and that like the above-mentioned containers, the cosmetics are polluted or deteriorated and the cosmetics easily lose its characteristic perfume or moisture whenever the cap is opened.
Recently, in order to solve the problems described above, a cosmetic container having a dual structure that includes tubular inner and outer shells, with an airless pump mounted on an opening, was developed. This structure was also proposed by the applicant.
However, although such a cosmetic container has an advantage such as a predetermined amount of content being always dispensed while external pollution sources being basically prevented from entering, there is also an inconvenience in the use thereof, since a user has to directly apply the content that is dispensed through a nozzle onto his/her skin with his/her finger or hand.
In addition, there is another problem in that if the content is applied to the skin using unclean hands, the skin may be infected with bacteria, and if necessary, the content cannot be uniformly applied.
Accordingly in order to solve the foregoing problems, a roller type cosmetic container was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 2008-135387. This cosmetic container is configured so that a separate roller that idles is mounted to an opening of a tubular storage section so as to make the content, which is being dispensed from the storage section, smeared onto the surface of the roller, allowing the content to be effectively applied onto the user's skin.
However, the conventional roller type cosmetic container has a structural problem that the roller has, since the content is applied onto the skin while being smeared onto the surface of the roller that idles.
That is, although the roller type cosmetic container has all its own merits since the content is applied onto the skin as the roller rolls, it also has a structural problem in that it is difficult to uniformly and smoothly apply the content all over the skin.
In addition, the foregoing patent application also has a problem in that a leakage of water occurs at a particular region such as the tropical region or high pressure region due to a structural problem of an airless pump which is mounted in the cosmetic container.
That is, according to the foregoing patent application, the cosmetic container is configured such that the content to be pumped by a pump is dispensed directly in a vertical direction from a lower side inner shell towards an upper side nozzle, and that a return spring is mounted at the center of the inside of a cylinder in which the content is compressed, thereby causing problems in that the pumping performance and pumping pressure may be reduced due to a vertical dispensing path for the content.
Furthermore, since the conventional cosmetic container has the structure in which the dispensing path connecting the nozzle and the airless pump is opened towards outside, the content remaining in the dispensing path may be polluted and contaminated by air to be introduced from outside.